


Heroic Tactics

by whiteraven1606



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Rape, Rape Recovery, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve protects Danny and Chin by offering himself to the criminals holding them all prisoner.</p><p>Written for the Five Act Meme on LJ as a comment fic for Carinascott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroic Tactics

There was little Steve could do about their situation. He leaned to one side and ignored Chin's concerned glance as he tried to stretch out his sore muscles. Danny was still out cold and Steve had already gone over their holding cell carefully to no avail.

Chin pulled Danny in tighter to his chest. "He's getting cold."

Steve pressed his hand to his side to check how much damage his rib had taken now that the adrenaline had worn off. "You too." It hadn't started to bother him yet, but they were underground and it was a constant cool temperature that was going to seep into their bones in short order.

Chin blinked at him. "Your eye is swelling shut."

He didn't reach up and touch it because that'd just make it worse. "Yeah. How's Danno's breathing?" He couldn't hear it from here, but then he had low level ringing from a blow to his head during the fight that had taken them down. Chin gave him that concerned look again and Steve tried not to look like he noticed as he ran his fingers over the edges of the single door.

"A little raspy. You already checked that. Come here and sit down."

Steve stopped and took a few breaths to steady himself before he settled gingerly next to where Chin was braced with Danny in his lap. He ran his hands over Danny checking for breaks even though he knew that Chin had already done that at least once. He glanced up through his lashes at Chin. "You okay?"

Chin nearly grinned through his own black eye. "Kono isn't going to let us live this down."

Steve smiled. "Yeah." He let Chin shift Danny partly into his lap. "Sorry."

"You didn't do anything crazy this time." Chin gave him that look that said it wasn't for lack of trying and Steve stiffly moved to wrap his arm around Chin's shoulder and they waited.

****

Steve worried as Danny shivered and Chin was suppressing his own shivers. The cold was still a far away thing for him. It'd seep in soon, but he'd be able to ignore it for at least another day. At least it kept the swelling down some. Their door creaked and Steve pushed himself up and away from Chin and Danny.

The guards opened the door with their weapons up and trained on them. Steve mentally sighed. It really sucked to be held by criminals that knew enough to not be stupid with their weapons. They eyed each other for a while, until Steve cocked his head.

The first guard gestured with his weapon, which annoyed the weapons' training in Steve's head. "Strip."

Steve's eyebrows rose despite how sore the swelling made his face. "Why?"

"You aren't in a position to ask questions."

Steve leaned back against the wall behind him. "Sure I am. I'm already cold. I am not giving up my clothes."

The guard scowled at him then gestured with his weapon to Danny and Chin. "Even if I shot them?"

"Shooting them would be a really bad idea." Steve was tired, but he put his best death stare on.

The guard looked at him for a few more moments, then he stepped back and leered at Steve. "Alright then make it worth my while not to just kill you."

Steve knew what the leer was for. He mentally blocked out who else was in the room and slid gracefully to his knees. The guard grinned down at him and Steve ignored the noises from his right. He concentrated on the ringing in his ears and stared at the guard's crotch.

He stepped forward even as he passed his weapon off to the guard behind him. "Do me well enough and I'll give you a reward, boy."

Steve ignored it because he was going to have to do this regardless. Getting through it was the important part. Bidding his time until he could incapacitate the enemy.

****

Chin held Danny still as they watched Steve just calmly suck cock like a robot. Danny went limp and for a moment Chin thought he'd passed out again, but then Danny's hand clinched in the outside of Chin's pants. The noise was worse than the visuals, Chin decided, as the second guard started taunting Steve.

He couldn't even see Steve twitch as the second guard traded places with the third. Chin forced himself to wait because there were still weapons pointed at them and it would be horrible to have Steve die this way.

The guards laughed as the first slammed his pistol butt into Steve's head. They slammed the door shut as Danny struggled towards Steve. Chin pinned him down as the door reopened. The first guard dumped smelly blankets on Steve's still form.

"Reward, cocksucker."

The door slammed closed again and Chin let Danny up. He quickly made a nest of their new blankets as Danny laid with Steve. Danny wasn't talking, which worried Chin. He'd deal with it as soon as he had them in the blankets. Mercifully, Danny didn't argue with him about settling with Chin against the wall and Steve nestled between them.

"He'll be okay."

Danny made a sour face and shook his head. He rubbed at his throat and it occurred to Chin that Danny had been hit in the throat just before he'd gone down.

They struggled with Steve when he snapped awake for the few seconds it took Steve to cough enough to clear his throat. Chin winced as Steve's failing elbow clipped Danny in the cheek.

"Hey, hey. Steve. Stop. Stop struggling, brah."

Steve froze, coughed one last time and sagged against them. Danny rubbed at his cheek and blinked.

Chin tried not to worry about how dazed they were. He gently wrapped a hand around Steve's wrist. "You okay?"

****

Steve blinked and forced down his desire to throw up. It wouldn't help and he could control his body, dammit. "Fine."

Danny balled up his fist and thumped it on Steve's thigh. He was scowling and shaking his the finger of his other hand towards him.

Steve raised the eyebrow that wasn't shooting pain across his forehead. "I'm fine, Danno." He pulled the edge of the blanket up around the side of Danny that was away from them. "It'll be okay."

Danny glared at him and then looked to Chin.

"How'd..." Chin frowned and tried to figure out how to word his question.

Steve took pity on him and tugged them both in against him. He was shivering and he knew it was from delayed shock. He needed their warmth, their touch. Chin was holding himself so carefully and while Steve appreciated the gesture he needed Chin's energy for other things. "Relax, Chin."

Danny poked him in the thigh and Steve nearly smiled.

"They'll let their guard down eventually and if I've gotten us the items we need in the meantime to stay alive until that event...Then it is worth it." He ignored Chin's grimace and Danny's rolling his eyes. Neither of them were trained like he was. It wasn't just survival training, or differing tactics. He'd been trained, drilled, that civilians came first. His guys were good, but they weren't soldiers, they were civilians.

"You do realize that Daniel is going to kill you when this is over, right brah?"

Steve chuckled as Danny nodded carefully.

****

Daniel had never been so happy to see Kono in his life. She shot the guard that was too busy with Steve to even know she'd shown up. It took him a moment to get his body going enough to yank the dead guy off Steve. Kono's eyes went wide and she spun away to stand in the doorway.

"How bad?" She fidgeted as she stood there with her back to them. Danny gently pulled Steve's clothes back into place and was happy to find the pants' buttons were intact. Steve was still stone faced so Daniel carefully guided him to stand up.

Chin spoke quietly in Kono's ear and Daniel wished he could make his voice work right now. Yelling at Steve would be normal enough it might break this horrible stillness that gripped the man. Instead he kept his hand under Steve's elbow and got him started to turn. He blinked when he saw the open door and then Daniel was having to dig in his heels and hold onto a moving tank as Steve headed for the door and brushed right past Kono.

He kept pulling as Kono frantically spoke in her radio, trying to clear the house before Steve could hurt anyone that didn't deserve it. Daniel tried to remember anything that could help snap Steve out of super-soldier mode. Figuring the worse that could happen was he died, Daniel reached up and thumped Steve in the ear. The sudden stillness made Daniel reconsider how stupid he could be, until Steve turned his head and stared at him for a moment before his eyes rolled back and he just dropped like a stone.

"Damn." Kono helped him keep Steve from hitting the floor as Chin came around to support Daniel as his knee gave out from the strain. "I never want to see that again, brah."

Daniel could only agree.

****

Steve sat on the sand as Gracie and Kono played in the surf. Danny sprawled beside him and held out a beer, which Steve took with a slight nod. Chin was against his back, sitting sideways so he could see behind them as well as the water. He was grateful for the tact support. It made it easier to calm himself when his nerves told him to be too jumpy.

Danny nudged him with the bottom of his bottle. "Thanks for what you did." He made a gesture with his free hand that Steve almost blocked, but managed to control the reaction in time. "They probably would have shot us."

"Probably?" Steve leaned more into Chin to give him reassurance that he was fine with being touched, which he was. He'd not be on his knees for either of his partners very soon, but he would again one day. When it wouldn't make Danny flinch or Chin wilt. After all the bruises were healed up. "The gun's safety was off and it was cocked."

"More than probably then." Danny was watching him again. "Try not to have to do that again."

Steve smiled. "I'll try."


End file.
